A complicated love
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Kagome is a wealthy heiress who has everything but one day she finds out she must pay the price by marrying Sesshomaru. Sesshmaru is a successful business man who long ago fell in love with his friends little sister Rin. They both have no choice to get married. I suck at summaries but i think you get the idea of this story. couples sesshomaru/rin and kagome/inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing please don't sue me.

Kagome

"I have to marry who!" I yelled at my grandfather. My name is Kagome I am a rich heiress and I just received some shocking news. "You are to marry Sesshomaru Tashio" I couldn't believe my ears. I knew him of course as a strong cold hearted dog demon. I only saw him once or twice a year because I am dating his younger brother Inuyasha. "Why?" is all I could bring myself to say. The Tashio family is rich and are the owners of a big company. My grandfather is the CEO of a software company so I can see why our parents would want us to marry but why Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru is the heir to the company and is a natural at business" I shook my head "but why can't I marry Inuyasha?" my father shot me a look of disgust "he is the second son and not the heir also from what I heard he is not good with business you are the only heir I have and you will be married, his father and I are working on a marriage contract" he got up and left my apartment. I couldn't do anything but cry. I am in love with Inuyasha completely and it hurts I do not want to disappoint my grandfather. After my mother and brother were killed in a fire he is the only family I have left. Sesshomaru's is so cold the times I seen him he didn't even look at me and now I have to marry him. The more I cried the more I came to understand that I had to be the wife of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru

I was sitting in my office when my co-worker and self-appointed best friend Bankotsu walked into my office. "Hello boss I heard about the marriage" of course he did he was one of my lawyers working with my father on the married contract. "There are good reasons why this marriage is acceptable; her grandfather's software company will bring great revenue to us" I said in my normal cold tone. "Well I know the reasons but I guess I will have to go house hunting for Rin and I" I stopped typing. Rin is Bankotsu's little sister. Bankotsu was living with me in my mansion when their parents were killed in a car crash and I agreed to let the little eight year old girl live in my home. From the start she was a strange little human like her brother she did not fear me because I was a demon but she is soft spoken and sweet. I think I always knew how much I was in love with her. I started to notice it only when she turned thirteen that my feels truly were but when she was little I always made sure she was well taken care of. She always loved flowers so I made sure my home had lots of them, she loved playing the piano so I made sure to have the best one. Now even at fifteen she is still like that little child who would cling to my leg every single time I left her alone for more than a day but she has grown softer as well she is kind and gentle. The idea of her not living with me was unacceptable. She and Bankotsu used to be the only humans I could stand but now that is so very different. "Why would you need a house?" I asked him. He looked up from his phone "you're going to be married and have a wife why would you want us to stay and be in the way of true love" he laughed. I almost growled at him but I rubbed my temples instead "do not be ridiculous our marriage is strictly business and you shouldn't move Rin when she just started high school it would not be good for her to go to another one right away" he raised an eyebrow at me "whatever you say but you do have a point I am just worried about if your wife would be comfortable having a beautiful teenage girl around all the time" I sighed he had a point there I had to make this Kagome woman comfortable and Rin is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen I made sure Bankotsu and I were very strict about certain things like she was not allowed to wear makeup ever because to me her face was perfect just the way it was. "she will deal with it I want you to handle this deal let her know about our living arrangements if she wishes to live with us she may but I will not have you and Rin move out" he nodded "actually I have a meeting with her and her grandfather today I was going to ask if you were to be present because if not I was hoping you could pick Rin up from school" I nodded "I will pick her up and I am trusting you with this Bankotsu" "yes do not worry boss I will take care of everything" with that he left my office. I sighed. I still remember Rin's face from when I told her I was getting married she smiled at me but I could feel her pain. I just wanted to hug her and tell her no woman will come between us as I did that day. Bankotsu's sister has been living with us for a year now and she is a little bundle of energy. Always coming into my office and sitting on my couch and looking at me. She started doing that her first day here I never minded it until my at the time girlfriend Kagura was staying with us for a week. She hated Rin running around acting as if she owned the mansion. Kagura decided to punish her by slapping her face. I didn't see her all day which actually oddly worried me. I went to her room and saw her crying. I was surprised because it was the first time I have ever even smelt tears from her. I went to her bed and saw red marks on her face. I put my hand on her head and then she curled into a ball on my lap and told me what happened. That was the last time I saw Kagura. After that Rin became even more of a clinger. She hated even going to school but she did and a month later is when she started coming into my bedroom to sleep with me. At first I was shocked that she would dare crawl in bed with a demon but I always held her while she slept next to me. The last time she did that was three months ago. She mainly did it now if she was upset but it became clear to her that she is a young lady and shouldn't be sharing my bed but at night I miss holding her. The last time I held her was probably the most awkward moment I had with her I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck and mark her as mine but luckily I have a lot of self-control and luckily she was asleep and I just felt how warm she was in my arms. I shook my head this is ridiculous I do not have time for this right now and started getting back to work.

Kagome

My grandfather and I were sitting in a conference room. I half expected Sesshomaru to be present but he was not. My grandfather did not seem to care though. The young man here is the man I know as Bankotsu who I know is Sesshomaru's friend from what Inuyasha has told me. I never really paid attention to him the few times we have met. I always was with Inuyasha and did not care about other males. "so let's get to business shall we, in this marriage Ms. Kagome is going to be well taken care of finically and be given whatever she wants in return Mr. Tashio is to be fully in charge of the company and if Ms. Kagome wishes to have some role she may but Mr. Tashio will be the one to make the final decisions on all merger decisions" he was explaining all of this in normal people words so I could understand it. Sesshomaru has made it clear that I can do and see who ever I want as long as it does not bring bad publicity to him. I am not surprised by this from what I know of him he is very smart and wants to keep his image perfect. "another issues at hand is demon mating which Sesshomaru would take a mate for life and being that you two barely know each other it would be wise for you to have a neutral understanding and put in the contract that if both parties agree to be mated than it will happen but it is not something that is going to be demanded of both of you" I almost sighed with relief it meant I would not be forever bounded with Sesshomaru. I wanted that with Inuyasha not him. "Of course any physical contact of any must be agreed by both parties" said my grandfather. I didn't even want to look at Sesshomaru let alone have sex with him. They talked about more things I didn't understand or really care about. "Sir if you do not mind I would like to have a private word with Ms. Kagome on a personal matter" oddly enough my grandfather nodded and left the room. Bankotsu stretched and smiled at me "now this matter actually has to do with the living situation if you want you are more than free to live with Sesshomaru but I warn you I live there and so does my little sitter I offered to move out but living together makes more sense for both of us and if you have a problem with that Sesshomaru told me to let you know are more than free to live somewhere else" I gasped sure I knew about Bankotsu and his sister I met the girl once when she was twelve and I knew she would be a beauty but is Sesshomaru really saying accept it or you can't live here? That is really out of character for him. "I will live with my husband" I date with Inuyasha last night went so perfectly he knew of course and tried to stop it but we agreed that we are in love and I will never have sex with Sesshomaru but I think it would be alright to at least live with him. Bankotsu just smiled and nodded "thanks I really didn't want to have to move my sister just started high school a month ago and it would suck if she had to switch schools" I nodded. So I would send more time with this girl it actually made me happy knowing I wouldn't live with Sesshomaru alone and I always wanted a little sister I smiled at that.

Rin

I was in my last class of the day with my best friend Kanna and Kohaku. We were drawling a bowel of fruit Kanna and I were chatting about boys while Kohaku looked awkward as always. I have never really been interested in boys because my brother is a bit of a psycho when it comes to be and boys and also I gave my heart to someone else years ago but now that didn't matter he was to be married and in his eyes I saw still a child. The bell rang "what do you guys want to do this weekend?" asked Kohaku "how about we go see a movie" said Kanna I nodded and checked my phone. "Looks like Sesshomaru is here to pick me up today I better get going text me later" I waved to them. I loved them both but I could feel love blooming between them so I tried to give them as much with just each other as possible. I am a pathetic romantic as Sesshomaru says I believe with love it has to be head over heels or else I have no interest in it. I get outside and see Sesshomaru's car I smiled and got in it. He looked over at me "Rin" is all he said before I talked his ear off about school and how my art teacher says I am the best artiest in the school and stuff that is not important. He nods as he drives us home. I smile but I feel like my heart is being stabbed at the thought he is soon to belong to another person. I knew this day would come of course but it still hurts. I sighed and then I felt his hand go on top of mine as if he knows what is bothering me. I smiled at this gesture and took a tight hold with my other hand. The whole way home he never took his hand away. He let go when we got to the house and I saw the beautiful flowers and I picked two and gave one to Sesshomaru who always took the flowers I gave him. When we got to the house he said something odd "I have decided to get another cell phone for just personal use only you and Bankotsu will have this number and if you call or text this number I will respond as quickly as I can" I nodded my head and smiled. I was glad his wife would not have this number but I would which knowing him is why he decided to do it. I stopped walking and went to the piano and wondered if this woman played it. I went up to my room and changed my clothes and kept thinking about this woman named Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru

I have been getting threaten emails from my half-witted brother all day. I was more than aware that I was marrying the love of his life. I had no intentions so spending time with her. I still have the flower Rin gave me in my hand. I knew this could affect her the most but I had to do this for my company if I didn't than Inuyasha would be put in charge by our father and all our success would go down the toilet. My half-brother is to rash and impulsive for his own good. I entered my at home office and I heard a knock. "Come in" I said and Bankotsu came in with a smile. "well it went over well all you have to do is make sure the little queen has everything she wants and the company is yours oh and she decided to live here with us she seemed to be curious about Rin" I nodded my head. My whole family knows about Rin she is such a loving girl that even my mother seems to like her. I had to admit having an older female around would be best for her but I did not like the idea of someone who isn't Rin sneaking into my bed at night. "very well the wedding is next month contact her and invite her over this weekend so she may pick any room she wants" I never decorated or dealt with those things but I have two of the bigger guest rooms made into one and an attached bathroom with a tub that could fit ten large men and made sure it was perfect in every way it was Rin's thirteenth birthday present I let her design the rooms herself and pick her furniture but I knew she loved it she had the biggest room in the mansion besides mine. He nodded "so are you going to take Inuyasha's threats seriously?" I shook my head "you should know I have no interest in her I looked into her life fully and she seems as rash as my brother and she is a spoiled brat" he nodded "all I care about is how she treats my sister" I had a feeling that she would not resent Rin for being so close to me as other females do she is in love with Inuyasha. "I will give Kagome this she is beautiful" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I have seen her many times her makeup is always hiding her face" I hate women who hide their faces with makeup and perfumes to try and attract a mate. "well whatever dude it's your choose but I recommend as your best friend to be at least try to be nice to her as the contract states you two will have to be married for at least a year before any divorce is granted even then you two must agree to it and she gets her grandfather's company back" I nodded it seemed fair to me when father said that. All I needed to do really is find some dirt and how the company works and then it's over and she can still be rich but I will have this company. "Also I made sure that you are both free to see whoever you want which means she will most likely keep seeing your brother and if you choose you can take a mate whenever you want to" I knew that I refuse to touch her let alone mate her. I am not to mate a woman who is in love with my brother. "Sesshomaru how is Rin?" that snapped me out of my thoughts. "She hasn't left her room since we got home" I said "hmmm" is all he said. I felt guilty for not noticing before now. "Well do you want to talk to her or shall i?" he asked. I just got up and left my office and went straight for Rin's room. I got to her doors and I smelled her tears. Of course she was crying. I opened the door and found her sleeping on her bed. She changed into a beautiful blue dress. She always looked so perfect. I sat down on her bed and moved her body so she was in my arms. I was stroking her face when she woke up. She blushed "Rin I am sorry but I must marry but no one will have my heart that is yours" I said to her. I rocked her in my arms. I will take her as my mate when she is older she is mine as I am hers. "But Kagome will be coming here this weekend to pick a room and I want you to help her I assume her boyfriend will be coming with her" she looked up at me "your brother?" I nodded "he has never come here before that shall be interesting" she laughed "Sesshomaru do you think I should teach her how to play your favorite piece on the piano?" I looked down at her in shock. Rin knew that piece was to be played for me but she thinks I want some woman playing it instead of her "my love you have nothing to worry about no woman can never play it as beautifully as you can" I always called her my love or beloved when we are alone. When we are alone sometimes I forget she is only still a child. "my love I will make this promise to you she shall never have my body sure she will hold my arm or dance with me these lips will only touch hers on the wedding day and maybe when people demand it but I will never touch her in a sexual way she and I are all business nothing more you are my love and my life never doubt that" then it happened something I have been waiting to do since she turned thirteen I put my lips to hers. We kissed gently then I became more demanding and tasted her wonderful mouth. It felt like we were kissing for hours when I had to stop myself I was on top of her now. I put my forehead on hers looking into her eyes. "You are mine" I said to her. She was red as a tomato. I laughed "come you need to eat" I pulled her up and held on to her hand.

Rin

It has been a week since Sesshomaru and I kissed. We have been becoming more like a couple every day and I think even my brother has been seeing this development because one night he sat me down and told me I was forbidden from being with any boy he did not know about. I laughed at this before he told me he was serious and I basically had a boyfriend now and couldn't go around being a floozy. I was happy until Saturday finally came. I couldn't go out with my friends because I had to help this Kagome and Inuyasha look around our home. At first I wanted to hate this Kagome but I was never a person who could do something like that. I decided for this to work I was going to be nice to her and maybe she could be my friend. Sesshomaru told me that she is in love with his brother anyway. I was playing the piano when Jaken came in to tell me they were here. I got up. I decided to put my hair in a side braid and wear a white dress Sesshomaru bought for me and a pair of black flats. I walked into the main entrance to see them. The woman Kagome looked familiar she is taller than me with long hair and was wearing a pink dress that stopped at her ankles and was wearing heels. I knew that was going to be a problem Sesshomaru hates the sound high heels made and I always wore dresses that stopped just before my knees. I smiled and walked over to her. "Hello my name is Rin" she also smiled "hello Rin I am Kagome we have met before but I am not surprised you do not remember we and of course you know Inuyasha" I nodded "hello again" he rubbed my head "where is my brother I can smell him" "ohh I hope you do not mind he is in his office doing some important work and asked only contact him if it necessary" Kagome let out a breath "alright then" I could tell she was nervous of meeting Sesshomaru under these conditions. "I would rather get to know you better Rin" she took my hand. I smiled and squeezed it. "Now to look at the rooms Sesshomaru recommended a few on this side because it is looking over the gardens and has a lovely view" I said walking up some stairs "where does Sesshomaru sleep?" "ohh his room is the very top floor, it is the only room on that floor" she nodded "where is your room?" "ohh I am on the side I am showing you" I smiled. We walked passed my doors and she asked about it "ohh that's just my room Sesshomaru had it redone for my birthday a few years ago I bet if you are not pleased with any room you can just re do it" the whole time looking at rooms she never let go of my hand and I kept on talking and talking. She picked a big room that is one across and down from my own. "Let's keep the girls on this side and the boys on that side" she winked at me. I giggled she seemed really nice and caring kind of like a mother or older sister. I was glad I decided to give her a chance because I think I will like her very much. I took both of them to the parlor Sesshomaru had done just for me. It was mainly all glass windows and flowers inside and you could see the gardens perfectly and it also had my piano in it. I sat down on one of the couches. "Well this is going to make a fine home this room has to be my favorite" I smiled put also felt a slight sting. Bankotsu never came in here because this is where I play for Sesshomaru while he reads but now she is going to be his wife so she will also share this space with him. "Will you play something for me Rin Inuyasha says you are really good" I smiled "sure I know the perfect piece"

Sesshomaru

I was down in my office mainly to just avoid my brother. I did not have time for him right now I had to focus on this marriage deal than I heard Rin playing the piano. It was a nice piece that sounded like fun and spring. I shook my head I might as well ask Kagome about her room while she is here so I can arrange for her things to be moved here. I exit my office to go to the parlor where I saw my beloved for the first time today. She was wearing one of my favorite dresses she owns. She looked so innocent in white and perfect then I looked at my wife to be and see she has high heels on her feet I should make it clear those are not to be worn in my house nor is she allowed to let Rin have high heels. They make too much of a clicking sound. "Kagome may I speak to you privately" I said loudly so Rin would stop playing. She did stop and smiled at me. How much my lover believes in me? I almost smiled but then my brother got up "why? What do you need to speak to her about?" "That is none of your concern" I turned around and walked off. Kagome followed as I thought she would while Inuyasha was steaming and Rin was trying to calm him down. I led her to my office "have a seat" she sat across from my desk if she was Rin she would have waited for me to sit down than crawl on my lap. "Now I was wondering when you intend to move in" I asked "ohh I thought after the wedding your mother and I were planning a two week trip for the honeymoon" when she said mother she meant my step mother Izayoi she was a metaling woman who was just as air headed as her son. "I was not aware you wanted to honeymoon" I said she looked shocked "well yes that is how it is done first you have the wedding then the honeymoon then live together" I nodded "look I do have one request" I raised an eyebrow "I want Rin to be one of the brides maids she is such a pretty girl and sweet and I wish to get to know her better" she seemed to like Rin already "if Rin agrees I have no objection" she clapped her hands like a little school girl. "Great now is there more?" "you will let me know the exact date you will be moving in and let me know in advance if you plan to make any changes to your room" she nodded "you may go" I said very coldly. She looked scared and then left. I sighed I didn't want to have a honeymoon but she had a point I must do the right thing.

Kagome

Sesshomaru is truly as cold as ever. I shivered at the thought as Inuyasha and I drove home. "I am so happy that Rin agreed to be my brides maid" Inuyasha grunted "yeah even I admit I like the kid and my mother loves her" I nodded Rin was a good teenager so well behaved and lovely. "I hope she and I become closer" I smiled "well she lives with Sesshomaru she will need someone to talk to and you know you are always welcome to stay with me anytime and bring the kid if you want" I smiled. He took my hand "so what did he want anyway?" "ohh nothing really just wanted to know when I am moving in and let him know in advance when I will be decorating and stuff like that" I waved my hand dismissing it "ahh well you know you have the option of not living with him all together you know" I nodded "I know but to the public eye how would it look if I didn't live with my husband" I knew Inuyasha hated this but as much as he does he should know I speak the truth it is weird for a newly wedding couple not to be with each other "he didn't seem happy when I mentioned the honeymoon" Inuyasha laughed "I am not surprised he probably would work on his laptop at the wedding if he thought he could get away with it" "you know you should thing about working harder" I said to him "and why is that?" I wanted to scream at him "the contract states if we get a divorce I get my grandfather's company back and do you think I would be the one to run it?" he sighed "if that ever happened I assume Sesshomaru would find a way to get give you enough money and you would in return sell the company but it seems your grandfather wants to keep it in your family that's why you are marrying him so your children would the heirs" he finished I was so tense. Children? Nowhere even in our contract does it even mention children "I do not think he and I will be having any children" I said "well of course not it's just something your grandfather wants Sesshomaru left it out of the contract for a reason because your grandfather wanted to put in it that only your children fathered by him may be the heir to his money but even my father refused that" he shook his head "I think they are basically just trying to please the old man and nothing more in a year if you choose you will be free" he stopped in front of my building. "Alright put promise me you will not get married and you will wait for me" I begged him. "Of course now go" I got out of the car. I lived in a penthouse away from my grandfather's mansion by choice. I chose the life of a rich heiress instead of a career or a life that didn't depend on my grandfather's money. I sighed and lay on my bed. I would have it moved to my new house. I had a lot of packing to do now. I felt welcomed by Rin and I got the vibe Sesshomaru saw me as an unwanted pest. It made me so mad I am used to men saying how beautiful I am and how perfectly I am built but he just looks right through me. I am so happy Inuyasha is not like that he knows to normally fight back and when he is defeated. I decided to call up an old friend of mine who I knew I could score some coke from. I have always snorted and so does Inuyasha but he only does it at parties and I do it more often I mean come on we are rich we have nothing else to do but party and drugs. I looked at myself in the mirror. I love Inuyasha so much but what about me makes Sesshomaru not even look at me I am twenty six not old but since he is a demon he looks about 19 years old. I waved my hand away. I don't care anyway. My friend texted me back and I was ready to invite more people over to party that would make me feel better. Inuyasha maybe my love but I need to think of my future Sesshomaru will probably be rich until the end of his days and he will be successful. Inuyasha is just like me riding the way until we have nothing left. I did not want that I wanted to have all of my wonderful things. I did not need Sesshomaru to love me but I at least needed him to see more than one use for me maybe be as a friend then maybe a lover I know I promised Inuyasha and myself I wouldn't but after thinking about it, it may be my best hand to play to at least have some control over him plus I know Inuyasha is still sleeping with Kikyo. Yes this shall be an interesting marriage indeed


	3. Chapter 3

Rin

The weekend is over and I am back at school. Kanna and I were talking when Kohaku came to join us. "Hello did you guys have a nice weekend" I smiled Kohaku sits beside me and Kanna in front of me. We all made sure we would be near each other. "I hung out more with Sesshomaru's wife to be she seems like a good person" "I can't believe he is actually marrying a human" said Kanna "I know it was surprising but I think she is nice and did I mention beautiful I was so jealous of her built" I said "nonsense you are perfect anyway do you want to go shopping after school?" she asked "sure Kohaku you coming?" "yeah just don't get anything to heavy though I had to help my sister move so I am kind of sore" he said smiling "okay I just want to get out of the house anyway Kagome and Sesshomaru have a meeting today so I think it would be for the best if we just went directly to the mall" Kanna nodded. I got out my phone and texted Sesshomaru

(Rin**/Sesshomaru)**

Hey just wanted to let you know I will be home later tonight

**Why?**

Because Kanna, Kohaku and I are going shopping

**Let me know when you are done and I will pick you up**

You said you had a meeting/dinner with Kagome tonight I don't want to interfere I will just call Jaken to come and get me

**Rin I will come get you**

Alright

**Good **

So where are you and Kagome going?

**Nowhere special I just need to get some information from her**

Okay

**Rin**

Yes

**Do not be jealous she cannot hold a candle to your beauty and I will take you on a date next weekend if you wish**

Alright thank you Sesshomaru

**Now focus on school and let me know when you get to the mall I will let your brother know of your plans**

Alright thanks again

**Be good**

I did feel a little bit better. I admit Kagome is older and wiser in the ways of men but Sesshomaru seemed to like me just the way I am so I am not going to change at all. I was smiling when Kanna asked me if I could go. "oh yes of course I can it is going to be fun since we didn't get to hang out on Friday" they both nodded then our math teacher came in and we went straight to work.

Sesshomaru

I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I was sitting waiting for Kagome to come since she doesn't know me that well I should let her know that I am not the kind of person to be kept waiting. When she finally arrived she was wearing a very short bright red dress with matching heels. To most men she would be heart throbbing but to me I was semi disgusted with how much skin she was showing and those stupid heels make the worst sounds ever. Rin has dresses that short but it looks cute on her Kagome looks like a woman on a date and that was not a good idea. "Hello sorry I am late" she sat down. I raised an eyebrow at her. I wanted to yell at her for looking like she did and why was she so late? I had better things to do what if Rin needed me to pick her up soon and I was stuck here with her "Kagome may I be frank" she nods "I am not the type of person who likes to be kept waiting feel free to call my business phone and let me know when you are going to be late or at least try to get here earlier then I" she looked sad "alright so what did you want to talk about?" "Our wedding is in three weeks I just wanted to see if you set a date to move into my house" she looked puzzled "well maybe this weekend I can for I am having a party Friday and it would be easier to make it a moving out party do you want to come?" I shook my head "No" I knew what those kind of parties were for the rich upper class. A lot of alcohol and a lot of drugs and that is just beneath me. One of the few times I actually felt anything for my brother is when he threw a party for Kagome and he almost died from drug over dose and it had to be a lot of drugs to make a half demon almost die. I was with him in the hospital for a week and I thought he learned his lesson but he didn't he still did drugs at parties but he no longer over doses. "Just so you know there will be no parties held in my home or drugs in my house" she nodded "I thought so don't worry it's just a social thing and besides I wouldn't want Rin to do drugs so young" I almost snapped. My little love was not stupid enough for that. After what happened with Inuyasha Bankotsu and I made sure to inform her about drugs and how they ruin people's lives and she understood completely. "It is understood than" I said trying not to growl. "Of course" she smiled. The waiter brought her food and I just had water. I did not eat people food and I did only a few times with Rin to make her feel like we are a normal couple. She ate asking me silly questions "so we planned the honeymoon so prepare for two weeks of having fun" what the hell is wrong with her? We both knew we would not be doing anything fun I didn't even want to leave Rin alone for the day let alone two weeks but I must keep her happy until I can find a way out of this marriage and still be on top. "Look I know we are not in love but I want to at least try to be friends" she said I nodded in response. I didn't want to have her in my life at all but I will humour her. "Now I do have a request from you" "what" I grunted. I just wanted this dinner over "I wish to be allowed to take Rin away with me every second weekend" I raised an eyebrow "I think it would be good for her to have someone on one time with someone older and wiser" I nodded "if it Rin wishes it to she may" she raised an eyebrow at that "I know she will" my phone buzzed I took it out.

(Sesshomaru/**Rin)**

**Hey I am sorry if you are still at the dinner**

No need to apologise, are you ready to go home?

**No not yet we are eating now but after that I should be I just wanted to know if you are still able to come get me**

Of course I am just wrapping this meeting up

**Sesshomaru**

Yes

**What is she wearing?**

Some red dress that is way too short for her and those horrible heels why?

**Ahaha I just wanted to make sure I didn't get the same dress for our date**

Rin I hope you never dress like her

**Okay let me know when you can come for me **

Alright my love

I was smiling and I think Kagome could tell. "Your girlfriend?" she asked "if you must know yes" she pouted "we are to be married and your dating someone?" I almost busted out laughing "is it not your intention to mate my brother?" she waved her hand "well yes but I also have to think about my future it is true I do love your brother however he is not the brightest and I have needs" I raised an eyebrow at her "of course as it was stated I will provide you with anything you wish for and you may mate anyone you wish the same goes for me as well" she almost looked sad. Was Kagome losing interest in my brother for me? Of course this wouldn't surprise me in the least human women who care about money normally do not care for love luckily Rin is not like that she never has been. I remember when she was ten and told me that love was willing to be homeless just to be able to hold on to each other. I remember looking at her thinking what a stupid child she was. She still is I know she would give up everything for me and follow me to the ends of the earth. Kagome seems to have chosen the path to live as a spoiled child and when she gets older she will try to retain her youth like most women. I sighed and waited for her to hurry up and finish "well we both know what we are so I guess that concludes this meeting" I finally say. I had enough i was tired and wanted to go home. "Alright" she smiled at me. I paid the check then texted Rin to let her know I was coming to get her.

Rin

Shopping was so much fun. Kanna and Kohaku will be such a cute couple once I of course get them together. They have both told me they like each other but they cannot bring themselves to admit to each other but I vow I will help them with their love. Kanna's mother offered to drive me home but I told her I was waiting for my ride. Kanna was able to keep my mind off of Kagome and Sesshomaru. I know Sesshomaru loves me and is loyal and Kagome seems really nice but I still feel the sting knowing they will be married even if it is only for a little amount of time but I guess it gives me more time to grow I want to be a lawyer just like Bankotsu I have high grades of course but something else is pulling me I could get a PhD in the arts which Sesshomaru says is the better path for me. Lawyers are typically over worked and are not nice people. I love the arts in every form and if it is my fate to be Sesshomaru's mate then I guess I will be able to pick whatever I want. I will give it some more time. I see Sesshomaru's car so I grab my bags and put them in the back. "Hello" I smiled at him. He slightly smiled back. "I am so tired I just want a peaceful sleep" he said. That was odd for him he normally is never tired at all. "I am emotionally tired not physically" he said as if he read my mind "rough night?" "Yes it was not pleasant but at least we got some things cleared up but we have to go a two week honeymoon I am sorry" he looked at me. I smiled "it's alright we both knew you had to from the start" he nodded. It was a quiet drive for the rest of the way. He helped me carry my things and then said good night. I laid on my bed in defeat. I know he is going to be married for the future of his company but it still stung. I go to put on my pjs than I get an idea. According to Sesshomaru Kagome will never sleep in the same bed with him so I decided to sleep with him tonight. I put on a simple white night gown that stops mid-thigh and look in the mirror. I look like a young bride going to lose her innocence but I run my fingers through my hair and head out to Sesshomaru's room. Knowing him he probably just crashed but to my surprise he was standing there with his shirt off when I walked in. he gave me a look like what am I doing here but he did not give me a look to tell me to leave so that was good. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked at first he raised an eyebrow at me but then he nodded. I climbed into the bed while looking at his half naked body. I have seen it many times but I always liked looking how he is muscular but just the right amount of muscle to make his demon body perfect with pale skin and silver hair that he always keeps short for that is what is acceptable in the business world. He pulls the other side of the blanket and comes very close to me. "You look stunning" he whispered into my ear. I turned around to face him "as do you" I touched his shoulder. He was staring at me with those beautiful amber eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back with a lot of passion. He followed my lead and soon was almost on top of me with his hands feeling my thighs then moving to my breasts. He let me breath and started kissing my neck. I moaned in pleasure from it. His hands felt so good as they touched everywhere on my body. His kisses were hungry and passionate. I didn't want him to ever stop. I started clawing at his back which he seemed to like. "Rin" is all he said. We couldn't stop ourselves even if we wanted to we were lost in our love for each other than he froze. He pulled back but snuggled me into his chest. "I am sorry my love for you are too young for such things" I looked into his eyes "I am going to be sixteen in 6 months and some girls already have children at my age" he laughed "my sweet I will pleasure you in any way you want but I will mate you when you are eight teen I will make sure when you have urges I will take care of them by other means but for now I am afraid that you will have to wait until you are older before we mate" I know he was right he wanted to have me when I was fully mature probably he was afraid of hurting my body because I am so small and he is a strong demon. "But what if I am having an urge right now?" he laughed "I know I can smell it" he kissed my lips and his hand slide to my sex. "I will make sure you are taken care of my love but you will have to be patient to be my mate" that is all he said before his lips covered mine again. I felt this fingers find the right stop and work me into an orgasm. I was moaning and he seemed to love it "Sesshomaru" is all I said and then he slipped a single finger inside me. I gasped at it. It hurt a little but then it was nothing but pleasure. His fingers did the dirty work. I felt at peace like a wave was washing over me and I felt my whole body tingle with pleasure. He pulled his finger out and put it in his mouth to suck on it. "Now my love sleep" he commanded me to do I didn't want to but I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome

Well today is the day I officially live with Sesshomaru. I tried the whole friend and lover thing but that didn't seem to work at all so I gave it up. I love Inuyasha and maybe with a little push he can become a tad bit more like Sesshomaru at least business wise I like Inuyasha's personality. I was all alone because Sesshomaru was at work and Rin was still at school. I did wonder who his girlfriend was I asked Inuyasha and he said the only women he remember Sesshomaru dating was a demon name Kagura. I wondered what she was like to have the heart of Sesshomaru but of course she was a demon and probably a beautiful one. I looked at the time school should be getting out soon I wonder how Rin gets home. I saw the little green imp and asked him "Rin is going to be picked up by me today" he said. "No I will pick her up myself" and I left him there watching me. I had nothing better to do anyway. the wedding is in a week I post ponded moving in by a week so I could get things better done at my old place which I was still keeping I decided that Rin needed time away from living with her brother and demons I had a key made for her and I was going to tell her to use it anytime she needed to get away from it all. I drove to her school and heard the bell. I watched a bunch of kids older then Rin came out. I waited until I saw her with a white haired demon girl and a human boy. They all seemed to be happy and laughing then she ran over to my car and got in "hello Kagome I almost forgot you were moving in today and I didn't expect you to come and get me" she was giggling and was very excited to see me "yes well I had nothing else to do and I wanted to have a women to women chat" she titled her head "about what?" "ohh I just wanted to give you this" I handed her a key "I know being a teenager is a hard time in a young ones life which is why I am keeping my apartment in the city and you are going to spend the weekends there either with myself or by yourself I have an extra bedroom you can redo as well living with men all the time is not healthy so I decided we must have breaks from them every once and a while you may use it whenever you wish" I smiled and she smiled back "thank you Kagome" that made me happy "of course I want to think of as my own little sister I always wanted one and just so you know you will probably see Inuyasha on our breaks" she nodded "I do not mind I like Inuyasha" I pulled out and drove into town "I am going to show you where it is because we are going to spending this weekend here and I want to go through some catalogues so we can design your room" she just smiled the whole way there. For someone who was basically raised by Sesshomaru she is such a happy upbeat person unlike the cold heartless monster I will soon call husband. When we got there I showed her a bus route just in case she was to us it last minute and then we got to work looking through design ideas for her room. She had good taste for a fifteen year old deciding to go with a room that is just girly and childlike enough much like her room at Sesshomaru's house. We spent a few good hours just talking and bonding. I really like this innocent little girl no wonder even Sesshomaru liked her. "Now what do you say we go to Sesshomaru's?" she nodded "yes lets go home" she took my hand. It felt weird her calling Sesshomaru's house home but I guess to her it is the only home she knows. We drove back blaring the radio and singing the songs like a couple of teenagers. Sesshomaru was of course not here yet even though he said he would be so I decided to message his phone

(Kagome/**Sesshomaru)**

Will you be returning home?

**I will be but it will be late**

Very well just so you know I told Rin about my place and she has already designed her room which will be done by Thursday which I mean to have her stay with me Friday and not go to school so we can properly prepare for the wedding

**Alright **

He is never the texting type. We never really speak that often as well. I wanted to be closer to him because of all the power he has but he will never let anyone be close. I sighed and went back to the bubbly Rin. I decided to go in her room with her and couldn't believe my eyes. Her room was twice the size of mine and it was perfect in every way. I knew it had to be and I was so jealous of her bathroom. I had to make some serious changes to mine. I noticed something odd on her vanity as well. A charm bracelet I never seen her wear. It was a white gold and had a charm of a dog, a flower, a heart and a crescent moon. It was so cute I wanted to put it on me but I put it back down. Sesshomaru must have given her that like he did this room but why? She was a cute and lovable little girl but it didn't feel like a brother would give her these type of things what is it?

Sesshomaru

So many meetings and all have to do with the wedding. I just wanted it over with already and when this is over Rin and I are eloping none of this long ceremony stuff. Since that night a week ago Rin and I never sleep apart she always finds a way to sneak into my bed. We haven't done anything since because I am taking things with her slow and I do not mind waiting for her. I leave for two weeks which is almost heart breaking I made sure Izayoi wasn't interfering by making our hotel only give us one bed. I would not have any woman beside Rin in my bed anyway I would rather sleep on the couch or not sleep at all. I am avoiding Kagome now she has lived with me for three days and I come home only to sleep with my beloved then I go to work again. She messages my work phone all the time so I mainly ignore them. I have my personal phone so I can text Rin and let her know when to go into my bed or I will go into hers. I smile at the idea of my innocent one waiting for me to return to her. My phone goes off

(Sesshomaru/**Rin)**

**You know you can't avoid her forever she is a nice person and quite a beauty**

She is simply not you so I can't stand to be around her

**Sesshomaru I am going to be leaving for the weekend at least come home just to say good bye**

Alright

**Yay thank you**

I got my coat and left. She had me I had to face my wife to be before our wedding day or otherwise it will be too awkward around us. I drive back home to see Kagome outside putting things into her car. I nodded at her "well my last weekend as a free woman" she joked. I just nodded she looked stunned "your mother is coming to stay with us as well so we can be prefect for the wedding" "Izayoi is my step mother as you know I would like it if you stopped calling her my mother" she looked at me again with that stupid face "alright is your mother coming to our wedding" "no" is all I could say. My mother was as cold hearted as me but she and Rin are close and she expected me to marry Rin so she is against this marriage fully. "oh I see Rin is inside you should say goodbye to her" I looked past her and went inside. My love was wearing a pair of shorts and a white t shirt. Even in the simplest clothes she is perfect "have a good time" is all I could say. Rin and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret from Kagome but I have a feel Bankotsu already knows about it. She smiled at me "remember do not be late" I walked over and hugged her "I will be waiting for you my love until the end of time" I whispered into her ear. "I know" she let me go and went into the car with Kagome. I watched them drive off half wanting to follow. I sighed and went to work in my at home office. I blew out a sigh I almost didn't want to show up because I knew it would be the hardest day of my life to marry another right in front of Rin but this is what has to be for now.

Rin

The wedding is tomorrow so we decided to spend the whole day at the spa. Izayoi is as kind to me as ever. We decided to get our nails done today and only to really about our hair tomorrow. Kagome seemed to understand the no makeup rule with me but Izayoi wanted me to wear some blush. I said no thank you. "now girls we must be look perfect I remember my wedding it felt like it was right out of a fairy tale and we all be wearing white of course" we all got a French tip while Izayoi relived her wedding with InuTashio. I guess I know who planned this wedding "oh and Rin when you get married it will be the perfect fairy tale as well" I tensed up "Well I do not know if I will ever get married" I had to say something I couldn't tell her Sesshomaru is the only person I will marry. She looked sad "ohh you are still young you will change your mind" I smiled. I like Izayoi but she was even more talkative then me and always loved shopping. I do enjoy those things but she seems to be a little flakey. "I am so excited I cannot wait for grandchildren" she clapped her hands. Okay now was she being serious everyone knew Kagome was in love with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is not her son. Kagome seemed to let the comment slide. I couldn't help but wonder if they had children what they would look like. "Rin sweetie you must keep your head out of the clouds" I smiled again. "Izayoi I like that about her she is free" Kagome sighed "now Kagome I know you wanted to marry Inuyasha but Sesshomaru is the better match out of the two brother" Kagome just nodded. I knew what she was thinking that Izayoi is insane. Only I know Sesshomaru good enough to tell what a good person he is and to me Inuyasha has a temper that is a turn off. "Now we must retire and get loads of beauty sleep" Izayoi called. We left the spa and got into the limbo. We are staying at Kagome's house until the wedding tomorrow. It is an early wedding then they are off for two weeks. I feel sad knowing Sesshomaru is going to be gone but I have my friends to help me. I feel the pain in my chest knowing that my Sesshomaru is going to be married to someone else. I sighed as I looked out the window. I couldn't help it I knew tomorrow morning is going to break my heart.

Kagome

Well today is the day. I made sure Rin got all of her beauty sleep the night before she seemed a little restless but she is back to being a happy ball of energy now. We had hair stylist working on us in my living room. My best friend Sango is here now and to my surprise Rin and her little brother Kohaku go to the same high school and are close friends. Maybe I can do a little match making. All of them are in a simple pink dress with their hair curled down their backs. I had to wear my hair up of course as I am the bride. My wedding dress is a long white strapless dress. I wanted to have a simple wedding but Izayoi decided to make it a grand affair. "This is so exciting soon enough Kagome is going to be a wife" Izayoi clapped. Rin smiled at her but I almost threw a box at her. She is by far the simplest woman I have ever met. I sighed as our hair was finished and it was now time to go. We were having our wedding at a garden site so we could be away from the public eye. I knew Sesshomaru was grateful for this as was I. we had an hour drive but it was complete silence. I made conversation with Rin but we both ignored Izayoi. She was first out of the car. We entered a tent for us to wait until the ceremony was to begin. Izayoi thankfully ran off to find her husband. Inuyasha came in our tent. "Hello" he called. I looked down trying to hide my tears but both Sango and Rin knew the truth. Sango was the first to run out. "I should let you two have a moment" said Rin as she excused herself. She and Inuyasha had a quick hug and she was gone. "Kagome remember this is not permanent this is for a year at the most" I nodded my head. He kissed my lips. "Now you must go to your grandfather we are about to start" he was gone now. I cleaned myself up a bit and found my grandfather. "Now make him happy" he said to me. The music began everyone walked down the aisle until it was finally my turn. I saw Sesshomaru in a black and white suite looking extremely bored. I knew he is ice cold but could he at least care about what is about to happen. We stood beside each other. We both did not write our own vows so the main just said a few words and said we could now kiss. Sesshomaru's lips were on mine for a quick second. I barley felt them but they were as cold as he is.

Sesshomaru

As soon as the ceremony was over I left her there. She was talking to her friend anyway. I felt so guilty for what I just did. I kissed another woman in front of my beloved. I was in one of the tents set up when I smelled Rin. She was obviously looking for me. I couldn't face her right now but I couldn't bring myself to leave I just sat down on the grass until she found me. "Sesshomaru come you are leaving soon Kagome is already going to change you cannot just leave your wife like that" I grabbed her and pulled her into a long kiss. "I am so sorry my love for what I did" he looked into my eyes "Sesshomaru you did what you had to now you must get ready your plane leaves for France soon. You wanted this over with as soon as possible so get a move on" I shook my head I don't deserve her not even for a second here I am the person hurting her and she is trying to help me. "Sesshomaru pull yourself together you had no choice Kagome is in better shape then you" I looked into her eyes "why are you helping me I am the one causing your heart to break" "because we knew this was coming and I know it's hard on you. You may act all cold to other people but you cannot hide from me your emotions are very strong under that mask of a face you wear" she grabbed my face to kiss me again. She is right I need to just put up with this but I never imagined how much it would hurt when it was over. My love is wise beyond her years. "I will miss you so much" she said as she hugged me. I held her back while I could smell the tears building up in her eyes. "Don't cry I will be back soon enough" I left her there. It feels like someone is stabbing me in the heart. I love Rin nothing will change that not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome

Well that was interesting to say the least. Sesshomaru took off for most of the brunch we were having. I know this marriage is not ideal for either party but come on just do it. We are on his private plan now. That wedding well sucked. Even inuyasha said Sesshomaru was being odd. Now even sitting beside him he will not talk to me let alone look at me. "So what do you want to do when we get to France?" still no response. I feel like this trip is going to be the worst thing of my life. "I was thinking of picking up something special for Rin here" I said. I missed rin even though she can be just as odd as sesshomaru she is sweet and caring and I miss her. She needs a big sister like me. Inuyasha said he would keep an eye on her because her brother is over worked. Being a lawyer must be hard. Luckily I never have to work a day in my life. I sat back in my seat and started to drift off hoping things will get better soon.

Rin

It's been three days since the wedding and not even Inuyasha has heard from them. I miss Sesshomaru so much it hurts. Bankotsu has not even been staying here so it's just me and inuyasha. He is fun to be around but I can see how much pain he is in. He mainly just drinks himself stupid every night than passes out. I am in school chatting with Kanna telling her all about the wedding. I decided to wait to tell her about sesshomaru and I of course I love Kanna but even she would be creped out by it. School helps by distracting me but I cannot stop thinking about sesshomaru. He never shows weakness but he did the day of his wedding. He was the one crying and I had to be his rock. I will always be here for him. I just wish these two weeks would end already. School ended with jaken picking me up as always but when I walked into my house I could feel it was the parlor inuyasha was passed out drunk. I sighed and went upstairs. I checked my email and still nothing from sesshomaru. It had beena long and boring day so I decided to go to bed. About two hours later I woke up from my sleep because someone opened my door. I looked in to see inuyasha with a bottle of booze set into my room and locked the door. "What are you doing in here?" I asked "Sesshomaru has always had the best of everything he had a strong and powerful father and a mother who loves him but he has always hated me" he stumbled to sit on my bed. "he even used to call my mother a whore he was so upset when i was born but now he has the one thing I have more than anything and he still is cold hearted and rude. Oh well" he got out a white powered and started moving it around on my end table. I was moved into one corner I like inuyasha fine but this is to close for me. He snorted it up his nose. He shook his head. He looked back at me "I see how you look at him and I pity you but I will make it so you will never bring yourself to give him what he wants" I tilted my head then his lips came crushing on mine. I pulled away for a second but he is a half demon and a lot stronger than me. He pulled my night dress up and I began to scream. "Scream all you want I demised jaken and your brother is not here" I look up into those amber eyes "kagome loves you please don't do this to me" I was crying now. He put a pillow over my face. I was screaming and crying until I felt him tear my dress. I was choking into the pillow but he still pushed his harden member into me. It hurt so much it is a blinding numbing pain I have never felt before. To think a month I wanted this pain so much. He pulled out and hot sticky liquid went all over my night dress. "I am so sorry" he said and I heard my door slam closed. My first instinct was not to cry but to get the hell out of here. I ran through my phone contacts to see who could come and save me. My brother has too much stress already. My friends wouldn't know what to do. Sesshomaru's mother may still be awake. I called her personal cell phone. "Hello Rin dear it has been so long" "Mother something awful just happened" she asked me when I was thirteen to call her mother. I didn't have one anymore so I just went along with it. I told her the whole story of what happened. "What! Oh my word I will be there in fifteen minutes just change your clothes I will have my doctor called here and don't pack anything just be changed we will deal with that issue later I am so sorry my dear but I will be there soon" "thank you" I hung up. I went into my bathroom I had scratches on my arms and thighs I didn't even noticed he made. I was red faced I just wanted to burst into tears but I must be strong. I just threw on some shorts and a t shirt. I put on socks and sneakers and went down stairs. Luckily inuyasha was up in his room sleeping off the drugs and alcohol. I heard the car zooming up. Don't know if it is a demon thing is to drive fast or what but to my surprise it was inuyasha's father. He ran out of the car "Rin thank god you are safe I am so sorry for my son's actions sesshomaru's mother called me and told me everything and you can be sure I am going to give you whatever support you need and I will put inuyasha somewhere very far away" he held onto my shoulders. I knew he meant was I need to protect him from sesshomaru. "Rin please allow me to be the one who tells the newlyweds about this" once again this meant I don't wan sesshomaru to kill him. "alright" another car shot up in front of the house. Mother gave the father a look of disgust. "Come on Rin let's get you away from this horrible mess" we got into her car. "His sicko son just raped a child and here he is trying to protect him" she shook her head. "He has always been weak. He had a number of mistresses when we were married until he finally left me for that human and they had him. Did you know when he was born he was going to disown my son and claim that bastard as his heir of course now having bastard children is no big deal but a few hundred years ago he would have been put far away" she slammed her foot on the gas. "Now you will come stay with me for now and we will contact your brother tomorrow" her house was not as big as sesshomaru's but it was grand. "Now come I had a room made up for you I personally do not like having servants in my home so it will just be us here" I nodded and got out of the car. I followed her in. "just go upstairs I know you are tired you maybe sleep for a little while my doctor could not make it until morning anyway so go and relax" she can smell my tears. She must know that I want to be lone. I go into the first door up there. I run to crash into the pillow and cry myself to sleep.

Sesshomaru

This trip has been the worst experience ever. Kagome kept dragging me out of my hotel room to do stuff with her. The best part of the trip was the ride back to the airport. Kagome and I both did agree not to contact anyone at home until the trip was over. Kagome went out to night clubs almost every night. I stayed in my room and worked to make myself more useful. She and I are like night and day. She did drag me out shopping and I helped her pick out a cute dress for Rin. I couldn't stop thinking about my sweet Rin. I bet right now she is sitting at home just thinking about me. How I miss she and soon she will be in my arms again. I smirked at that. Kagome looked at me "are you ready to head home dear husband" she smiled. I fought the urge to slap her stupid face. I nodded then turned away. Yes I will be home soon.

Rin

Sesshomaru's plane touches down soon. I know I promised his father he would be the first. My brother freaked out when we told him. He wanted to hunt down inuyasha and kill him himself but no one Bankostu knew could find him. i was not surprised by this he is probably hidden very far away. My brother has been letting me live with mother. Probably because he is scared of her. I haven't been to school in a week but mother contacted the school and told them what happened and they have just been telling everyone I am very ill. I am feeling better the doctor said my body is healing well I should be as good as new in a week or to. At night it is completely different I can't get any sleep. If I hear just a creek or anything I get scared like I think he is going to come into my room again. I shiver at the thought. "There you are dear come you must be prepared I say in at least an hour sesshomaru will be here. I smiled and nodded. He is the one thing that can always make me smile. I love him so much. Though n my darkest thoughts I am so scared. What if he finds out and doesn't want me anymore. I am no longer a virgin. I know I no longer stink of inuyasha and mother said he did not mark me as his but I still feel like why would he want someone like me. Now he even has kagome. I sighed and looked at my feet today is going to be interesting to say the least.

Sesshomaru

Finally home. Jaken picked us up from the airport. I was happy to see him but he looked even more scared than normal. Probably due to the fact I was with a woman I can barely stand to be around. We finally arrived home. Then I smelled it. Rin wasn't here but my father is. "kagome it seems my father is here to greet us" she nodded and followed. My father was in my at home office. Sitting behind my desk. I rolled my eyes but sat in one of the chairs. He was frowning the whole time. "What is it father" he sighed "I admit I was hoping you would have mated with her" I chuckled "I will never make the mistake you made father" he looked up. "yes well there were a few problems while you two were away" I raised an eyebrow. "Well as you are aware sesshomaru your brother had feelings towards your lovely wife" I rolled my eyes again. "well your brother has been into drugs and alcohol lately so I sent him away where he can get proper treatment and help" "and I care because he is your child father not mine" he looked at me "Actually that was news really meant for kagome to hear this news is for you" I nodded "go on" "well one night he did something unforgivable to our own Rin and I am assuming you both know what I mean by that" kagome gasped putting her hand to her mouth. My eyes widen "father you don't mean" he nodded "I sadly do it means he raped her" he looked at me. I could feel my eyes beginning to bleed red "where is he?" father got up ready to transform "sesshomaru he will be dealt with by me" the fuck with that I will kill that sick rapist "sesshomaru I suggest instead of battling with me you go to your mothers rin is staying with her" I turned and ran out. How could my half-brother do that. Rin is pure innocence. She is mine and I let this happen. I should have never left her alone with him. I love rin so much how could I let this happen to her. When I find him I am going to kill him. I shook my head as i arrived at my mother's house to see her waiting for me. "Welcome my son I have been waiting for you" I shook my head "Mother where is she?" "she is in the garden my doctor says her body is almost completely healed but it will be up to you my son to heal her mentally what she went through is the worst thing for a woman to ever go through" I nodded. "Another thing sesshomaru do not blame yourself for this she needs you to be strong so you must now give in to your self-pity" I walked passed her. Mother was right I cannot allow Rin to see me like this. She needs me to be here for her.

Rin

He should be here soon. I am so worried about seeing him. I want to just hug him and never let him go but I guess he will want an explanation. I sighed as I looked at all the pretty flowers. I love flowers so much almost as much as I love music. Mother has a piano but I cannot bring myself to play it. "Rin" that familiar cold voice said. He is so handsome and tall. I can feel the ears building in my eyes. I close and rub them. "Welcome back sesshomaru" I faked a smile. He knelt down. "Rin let it out" he said. I froze. He wants me to show him how weak and upset I am? I start crying as hard as I can. He pulls me into his chest and rubs my back. I know this is his way of saying everything will be alright. I finally stop and pull back. "I love you" I say as I look deep into those eyes "I love you" is all he had to say. I kissed his lips. He kissed me back with a lot of passion. "Rin we should go inside it is going to rain soon" I nodded and we walked into the house hand in hand. Mother was just laughing. "So sesshomaru I hate to break this up but your wife called me several times" she grabbed my other hand and patted it "You both know I support this relationship but sesshomaru you are married and your wife is trying to get a hold of you" I almost forgot about kagome. Sesshomaru growled. Not at his mother just in general "She can wait until the world ends for all I care" I shook my head "She's right kagome is still your wife and I made a decision" I stood in front of him. "I love you so much but I just can't live in that house" his eyes widen then narrowed then went soft "of course I understand that's why I will look for somewhere else for us to live in I will probably get a penthouse" I smiled. I love that he is so understanding. I hug him. He rubs my back. Mother backed off all evening. We were together. He even made my dinner. I could help but to be happy but I know soon the nightmares will be coming. I sighed. Sesshomaru looks over at me. He squeezes my hand. I smile "Sesshomaru will you come visit soon?" he raises an eyebrow "of course my love" I nodded "okay can you bring me my school uniform I want to start going soon I miss my friends and my life" he smiled "I know love but you must take things slow come lets go to bed" I raise an eyebrow "you should go home sesshomaru kagome is your wife" he shakes his head "my home is where you are" he leads me up the stairs to my room. I go into the bathroom. I put on one of my night dresses mother bought me when we went shopping. I went into my room where a half-naked sesshomaru already seemed to be asleep. I climbed into bed. His strong arms came around me "Sleep well my love I am here for you" I started to doze off.


End file.
